Full Metal Songfic
by authors
Summary: A sweet brotherly moment to the tune of Brian Adam's "Everything I Do ( I Do It for You)


Full Metal Songfic

Based on the song " Everything I Do ( I Do It for You)" by Brian Adams. I don't own it or Full Metal Alchemist. I don't own either one.

Alphonse Elric sat quietly on the grass beneath a large oak tree. It's impossible to read the metal features of his helmet, but it's obvious that he is deep in thought.

"Ok, Al, spill. What's on your gentle giant mind?" Ed asked playfully.

"Oh, it's nothing, Brother," replied Al quietly as he fiddled with the blades of grass around him.

" 'Nothing', huh? Sure, that's why you've been contemplating the grass for the past half hour. C'mon, Al," he gently placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder, " Tell me. You can tell me anything. You know that"

_Look into my eyes. You will see what you mean to me._

" Well, it's this memory thing, Brother. Sometimes I get so confused about my memories, or lack of them".

"Now Al, I told you about that freak putting weird ideas into your head. It's called 'psyching you out'," replied Ed, referring to a recent battle in which a serial killer's soul that was trapped in another suit of armor taunted Al into thinking his memories were implanted.

_Search your heart, search your soul. You'll find me there, you'll search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. You can't tell me it's not worth trying for._

" I know that now, Brother." replied Al, "and it's not that. It's just that my memories seem to collide and seem unreal. Like when I was sick with the flu? I remember having fever nightmares, but I can't remember whether it was you or Mom who held me close to chase the nightmares away."

"Oh, that," Ed chuckled softly, " That would be me that hugged you. Mom got mad because she had told me not to come close to you or I'd get sick, too."

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you._

"See what I mean? Now why can't **I** remember that?" Al asked, heaving a deep sigh.

"Because you were sick, knucklehead," said Ed, rapping his knuckles on Al's helmet to emphasize his point. He then became serious and stood in front of him, placing his hands on Al's shoulders. "Look, Al, I don't remember everything, either. Like I don't remember how long Mom grounded me for coming near you when you were sick."

_Look into my heart, you will find, there's nothing left to hide._

"That's because you **did** get sick, and she figured that was punishment enough."

"There, see? You're not getting as senile as you thought," reassured Ed. "It's like I told you before, sometimes old memories fade and make way for new ones."

_Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it up, I would sacrifice._

"Does this mean **all** my old memories will go away? " Al asked worriedly. "Brother, I don't want that to happen! I don't want to forget Mom!" His voice cracked as if he were about to cry.

Ed embraced him closely, patting his helmet lightly. " Oh, Al, that's not what I meant. The important memories, like Mom, will always be with you. It's the tiny, useless memories that get put away in storage."

_Don't tell me it's not worth striving for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

" But Brother, I want **all** my memories intact! I **have** no useless ones!"

"You don't, huh? You **want **to remember everything you ate every day of your life? Including the mud pie Winry fed you?" asked Ed, cocking an eyebrow.

"YUCK! Brother, I didn't **want **to remember that…Oh, I see what you mean," Al replied sheepishly.

Ed lifted his brother's chin. " That's what I meant by useless memories. You don't need to remember Winry's mud pie lunch. You just need to remember the good intention behind it"

_There's no love like your love. And no other can give more love._

"How about all the times you kissed me goodnight?"

Ed blushed a little and smiled. "Just remember that the way I kiss you is **very **different from the way Mom kissed Dad!"

_There's no where unless you're there. All the time, all the way._

"Brother, **have **you ever seen Mom and Dad kiss?" Al wondered.

"Yeah, it was awful. It looked liked Dad was trying to suck Mom's ribs up her neck!" Ed replied and made a face of disgust, making Al giggle.

Ed turned away from and looked down somberly. "What is it, Brother?" asked Al.

"Al, do you hate me for what I did to you? You know, putting your soul in that armor and causing you to wonder about your memories and stuff?"

_Yeah, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you. Walk the wire for you. Yeah, I'd die for you._

It was Al's turn to embrace Ed closely. "I could never hate you, Brother. I know what you did was out of pure love and unselfishness, and I'll always love you for that."

Ed hugged him back tightly and kissed him on his armored cheek." You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you."

"Same here, Brother."

"My kami, that was so BEAUTIFUL!" a deep voice boomed. The brothers turned and saw the brawny form of Louis Armstrong standing before them drying his eyes on his handkerchief. "I do hate to break up this scene of brotherly love, but Mustang wants to see you."

"Okay, Armstrong, we'll be there," replied Ed as he and Al got up to leave.

"Nonsense! I'll **not** have you walking after such an emotional scene! I, Alex Louis Armstrong, will carry you both on my broad muscular shoulders!" With that, he grabbed both brothers around the waist and

lifted them effortlessly onto his shoulders and ran toward Central HQ.

THE END

February 24,2005


End file.
